Crystallize – Sinter – Red Shine – Electroplate
Crystallize – Sinter – Red Shine – Electroplate is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Synopsis Gabans, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady, Helena Lady and Captain Jeannie are gonna defeat Don Horror, Horror Girl, Demon King Psycho, Great Emperor Kubilai, Mad Gallant, Bio Army Leader Doctor Bio, Spy Army Leader Rikki, Red Python and Queen Pandora for the final battle. Transcript *(This episodes begins at Earth) *'Jeannie': TOH! *'Gash Jumon': Captain! *'Sheila': Welcome back, Captain Jeannie! *'Renzo Ichijo': Because... *'Sissy': We all see! *'Jeannie': Mountain is about to blow up. Sorry. Yes, the Makuu, Madou, Fuuma, Megabeast and Waller. *'Kal Hyugu': No. *'Sage Karasukumo': Why suddenly become so serious. *'Jeannie': I have no fun. *(Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena Lady and Jeannie are fighting each other) *'Jeannie': (Laughs) Long time no see. *'Justus': Captain. *(At Super Dimensional Highspeed Dolgiran) *(Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena, Jeannie, Erina and Commander Quain gathered around, they saw a footage of Space-Time Police Sheriffs are fighting evil) *(At Base) *'Doctor Polter': Gabans, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady, Helena Lady and Jeannie keep looking for the pass. *'Don Horror': So funny. *'Demon King Psycho': Take them to the pass. *'Great Emperor Kubilai': We can't die. *'Mad Gallant': We will kill these nine. *(At outside) *(Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena Lady, Jeannie and space soldiers are fighting each other) *(Reider attacks Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena Lady and Jeannie) *'Gash Jumon & Renzo Ichijo': Electroplate! Hmm! Ahh! *(Gash Jumon & Renzo Ichijo transform into Gaban Type-G & Gaban) *'Kal Hyugu': Red Shine! Hmm! *(Kal Hyugu transform into Shariban) *'Sage Karasukumo': Sinter! *(Sage Karasukumo transform into Shander) *'Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane & Helena': Crystallize! *(Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane & Helena transform into Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady and Helena Lady) *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban Type-G & Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban': Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban! *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Shariban': Space-Time Police Sheriff Shariban! *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Shander': Space-Time Police Sheriff Shander! *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Juspian': Space-Time Police Sheriff Juspian! *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Spielvan': Space-Time Police Sheriff Spielvan! *'Diane Lady': Diane Lady! *'Helena Lady': Helena Lady! *'Shander': Shander Kick! *'Shariban': Shariban Kick! *'Gaban Type-G & Gaban': Gaban Kick! *(Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Shariban and Shander kicks Reider) *'Shander': Shander Punch! *'Shariban': Shariban Punch! *'Gaban Type-G & Gaban': Dimension Bomber! *(Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Shariban and Shander punches Reider) *'Gaban Type-G & Gaban': Cyberion! *(Cyberions are red and blue arrives) *'Shariban': Motosharian! Sharinger Tank! *(Motosharian and Sharinger Tank arrives) *'Shander': Nitro Cycle! *(Nitro Cycle arrives) *'Juspian': Iron Wolf! *(Iron Wolf arrives) *'Spielvan': Fighter Bike! *(Fighter Bike arrives) *(Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady, Helena Lady and Jeannie hops on their vehicles and head it to the Dream World) *'Shander': Shander Kick! *'Shariban': Shariban Kick! *'Gaban Type-G & Gaban': Spiral Kick! *(Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Shariban and Shander kicks Reider) *(Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady, Helena Lady, Jeannie and Reider are fighting each other) *'Jeannie': Gabans! Shariban! Shander! Juspian! Diane Lady! Helena Lady! *'Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan & Diane Lady': Laser Pistol! *'Gaban Type-G & Gaban': Lightning Beam! *(Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan and Diane Lady shoots Reider) *'Reider': You never defeat me? *'Juspian': How can we defeat him? *'Diane Lady': He can't die. *(Reider attacks Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady, Helena Lady and Jeannie) *'Helena Lady': Helena Cutter! *'Spielvan': Laser Lance! *'Juspian': Laser Blade! *'Shander': Laser Blade! *'Shariban': Laser Blade! *'Gaban': Laser Blade! *'Gaban Type-G': Laser Blade! *(Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady, Helena Lady, Jeannie and Reider are fighting each other) *'Juspian': Juspian Slash! *'Shander': Shander Blue Flash! *'Shariban': Shariban Clash! *'Gaban': Gaban Dynamic! *'Gaban Type-G': Gaban Dynamic! *'Jeannie': Streiser Slash! *(Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan, Helena Lady and Jeannie slashes Reider) *'Reider': Aah! *(Reider is defeated) *'Bio Army Leader Doctor Bio': You are never out of the dream world. *'All': (Screams) *'Helena Lady': Come on! We gonna find a way! *(Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady, Helena Lady, Jeannie are running to find Don Horror, Horror Girl, Demon King Psycho, Great Emperor Kubilai, Mad Gallant, Bio Army Leader Doctor Bio, Spy Army Leader Rikki, Red Python and Queen Pandora at the base and they made it) *'Spy Army Leader Rikki': You nine finally here. *'Gaban Type-G': Don Horror, Horror Girl, Demon King Psycho, Great Emperor Kubilai, Mad Gallant, Bio Army Leader Doctor Bio, Spy Army Leader Rikki, Red Python and Queen Pandora! *'Jeannie': Let's go! *'Red Python': You can't live again. *(Doctor Polter arrives) *(Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady, Helena Lady, Jeannie and Doctor Polter are fighting each other) *'Gaban': Laser Blade! *'Gaban Type-G': Laser Blade! *'Gaban Type-G & Gaban': Gaban Double Dynamic! *(Gaban Type-G & Gaban slashes Doctor Polter) *'Doctor Polter': Aah! *(Doctor Polter is defeated) *'Gaban': Don Horror, Horror Girl, Demon King Psycho, Great Emperor Kubilai, Mad Gallant, Bio Army Leader Doctor Bio, Spy Army Leader Rikki, Red Python and Queen Pandora. Check this out. *'Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan & Diane Lady': Laser Pistol! *'Gaban Type-G & Gaban': Lightning Beam! *(Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan and Diane Lady shoots Don Horror, Horror Girl, Demon King Psycho, Great Emperor Kubilai, Mad Gallant, Bio Army Leader Doctor Bio, Spy Army Leader Rikki, Red Python and Queen Pandora and shoot Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady, Helena Lady) *'Jeannie': Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady, Helena Lady! *'Gaban Type-G': Laser Blade! *'Gaban': Laser Blade! *'Shariban': Laser Blade! *'Shander': Laser Blade! *'Juspian': Laser Blade! *'Spielvan': Laser Lance! *(Spielvan slashes Bio Army Leader Doctor Bio) *'Bio Army Leader Doctor Bio': Aah! *(Bio Army Leader Doctor Bio is defeated) *'Helena Lady': Helena Cutter! *(Helena Lady slashes Spy Army Leader Rikki and Red Python) *'Spy Army Leader Rikki and Red Python': Aah! *(Spy Army Leader Rikki and Red Python are defeated) *'Jeannie': Go through with one shot! *'Shariban': Right! *'Gaban Type-G': Gaban Dynamic! *(Gaban Type-G slashes Don Horror) *'Don Horror': Aah! *(Don Horror is defeated) *'Gaban': Gaban Dynamic! *(Gaban slashes Horror Girl) *'Horror Girl': Aah! *(Horror Girl is defeated) *'Shariban': Shariban Clash! *(Shariban slashes Demon King Psycho) *'Demon King Psycho': Aah! *(Demon King Psycho is defeated) *'Shander': Shander Blue Flash! *(Shander slashes Great Emperor Kubilai) *'Great Emperor Kubilai': Aah! *(Great Emperor Kubilai is defeated) *'Juspian': Juspian Slash! *(Juspian slashes Mad Gallant) *(Juspian slashes Mad Gallant) *'Mad Gallant': Aah! *(Mad Gallant is defeated) *'Jeannie': Streiser Slash! *(Jeannie slashes Queen Pandora) *'Jeannie': Let's go! *'Shander': Right! *(Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan, Helena Lady and Jeannie runs from the base and the base is defeated) *'Juspian': Captain. *(After the final battle is over) *'Yottoko Jo': The Makuu, Madou, Fuuma, Megabeast and Waller is defeated. *'Diane': Captain. *'Jeannie': More hard work to come. *'Helena': We can feel it. *'Jeannie': If you run around again, I will be in trouble. *'Commander Quain': Gabans, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady, Helena Lady. I have something to tell you. *'Gash Jumon': Yes. What is it? *'Commander Quain': Since the Makuu, Madou, Fuuma, Megabeast and Waller are defeated. The war is finally over. From now on, you are gonna take a day off. *'Renzo Ichijo': Really? *'Commander Quain': Yes. (to Jeannie) And Jeannie as you work hard as captain you can have a day off, too. *'Jeannie': Thanks for believe in me, Commander Quain. *'Commander Quain': No problem. You can go to the mall with Gash Jumon, Renzo, Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Juspian, Diane, Helena, Sheila, Sissy and Tammy. *(At the mall) *'Sheila, Sissy, Tammy and Jeannie': Shopping, shopping! *'Jeannie': This is gonna be great! *'Tammy': You see... *'Sissy': So lovely. That one... *'Sheila': Is this dress good? *'Kal Hyugu': Okay. buy it if you like. Why not try it on? *'Diane': It must good on you. This one is great. *'Sage Karasukumo': So expensive. *'Gash Jumon': Oh, yeah. *'Renzo Ichijo': I will buy it for the girls. I'm the billionaire. *'Helena': Which is one better? Both are good. *'Jeannie': I think so. Both are for me. *'Justus': Yes. *'Yottoko Jo': That's a one. All right. *'Diane': Where should we go? *'Helena': I want crepes! *'Jeannie': Me too! *'of Crystallize – Sinter – Red Shine – Electroplate' Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited